An Unlikely Hero
by WolfWarrior1
Summary: Dragon was just a normal Imperial with a weird name, but when he is captured by the Empire as he tried to cross the border into Skyrim his life takes a slightly different turn, now including a paranoid mage, a theiving cat and a drunk Nord.


The air was cold. That was the first thing the Imperial noticed as he came to. He shook the grogginess from his head and tried to stretch, only to discover his hands wye bound. Great. The Imperial huffed, gaining the attention of the three others sharing the horse drawn carriage.

"Hey you!" A blonde man spoke up. The Imperial looked away from the gagged man sitting beside him and looked at the Nord. "Finally awake, you were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." The man motioned towards the smaller fellow sitting next to him.

"Damn you Stormcloaks," The smaller man sneered. "Skyrim was done until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy..." The man grumbled, "If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." The smaller man turned towards the Imperial, who had been sitting quietly and listening. "You there. You and me, we shouldn't be here, it's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, theif." The blonde Nord spoke up.

"Shut up back there!" The carriage driver griped.

"What's wrong with him, huh?" The smaller man gestured towards the gagged man.

"Watch your tongue!" The Blonde Nord warned. "That's Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!"

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? The leader of the rebellion... but if they captured you..." Realization spread across the smaller man's face. "Gods. Where are they taking us?

"I don't know where we're going, but Sovengarde awaits." The blonde Nord remarked solemnly. The Imperial tensed at that. Oh Gods indeed.

"No, this can't be happening! This isn't happening!" The smaller man gulped.

"Hey," The blonde Nord turned to the smaller, dark haired man. "What village are you from?"

"Why do you care?" The smaller man spat.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." The blonde Nord replied. The Imperial bowed his head and thought of Cyrodiil and of his father.

The smaller man signed, "Rorikstead... I'm... I'm from Rorikstead." Light broke through the tall trees as the carriage pulled up to a village surrounded by a small wall.

"General Tullius sir!" A guard cried. "The headsman is waiting!"

"Good, let's get this over with." Another man, General Tullius, replied.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynerath, Akatosh. Divines, please help me!" The smaller man prayed.

"Look at him, General Tullius, the military governor." The Nord sneered. "And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." The Nord sighed and looked around. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl here." A small smile crossed the Nord's features. "I wonder if Vilod still makes the mead with Juniper berries mixed it." The Nord took another look around and sighed. "Funny, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe."

"Who are they dad?" The Imperial turned to look around and caught the eyes of a small boy looking at the soldiers and prisoners with wonder. "Where are they going?" The Imperial smiled at the boy's innocence.

"Nowhere son, go inside." The boy's father replied.

"But I wanna watch the soldiers." The boy protested before he left the Imperial's field of vision. He heard the father urge his son to go inside again and an exasperated "yes papa" and smiled bitterly. The boy didn't need to see this.

"What?! Why are we stopping!?" The smaller man cried.

"Why do you think?" The Nord retorted solemnly. "End of the line." The carriage stopped with a jerk. "Come on, must'nt keep the gods waiting."

"No, wait we're not rebels!" The smaller man shouted as he and the gagged man, Ulfric, were beckoned off of the carriage.

"Face your death with courage, theif." The Nord stepped off behind them. The Imperial stood and follwed them off as the smaller man spoke again.

"You got to tell them, we weren't with you! This is a mistake!" The smaller man pleaded.

"Step towards the block when we call your name! One at a time!" A female voice called.

"Empire loves their Damned lists." The Nord grunted.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." A soldier called.

"It's been an honor, Jarl Ulfric." The blonde Nord bowed his head towards the gagged Jarl.

"Ralof of Riverwood." The blonde Nord stepped forward and headed for the block. "Lokir of Rorikstead."

"No! I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" The theif ran past the soldiers.

"Archers!" The woman snarled. The Imperial winced as an arrow was sent flying and Lokir was sent to the ground in a lifeless heap, he hadn't even known the man's name for five seconds and he was dead. "Anyone else feel like running?"

"Wait," The Imperial turned his attention the soldier holding the list. "You there, step forward." Threw Imperial food as told. "Who are you?"

"I am Dragon." The Imperial stated, suddenly very aware of the rope around his wrists. The soldier wrinkled hours now at the Imperial's...unique name.

"You're a long way from the Imperial City. What're you doing in Skyrim?" The soldier commented, Dragon didn't bother answering as the soldier turned to the woman. "Captain, what should we do? He isn't on the list."

"Forget the list, he goes to the block." The Captain waved him off. Dragon sighed, he knew he wouldn't be getting out of this so easily.

"By your orders Captain. I'm sorry you'll die here and not in your homeland." The soldier have him a look of regret. "Follow the Captain, prisoner."

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Helgen calls you hero, " General Tullius started. "But a hero doesn't use a power like hours voice to murder his king and usurp his throne," Dragon looked at the gagged Jarl in surprise. "You started this war! You plunged Skyrim into chaos! And now the Empire will put you down and restore peace!"

A thunderous sound pervaded the air, Dragon looked to the sky, that sounded vaguely familiar.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Carry on."

"Yes General Tullius!" The Captain nodded and looked to a priestess."

The Priestess began, "As we commend your soul to Atherius, the blessings of the eight Divines-"

"Oh for the love of Talos!" A Stormcloak soldier grunted, stomping up to block. "Shut up and let's get this over with!"

"As you wish."

Dragon had to say he admired the man's bravery, or stupidity. Either one of those.

"Come on, I haven't got all morning!" The soldier griped before he was shoved to his knees in front of the block. The Stormcloak smirked, "My ancestors are smiling in me Imperials, can you say the same?"

Dragon flinched at the sound of the headsman's axe lopping off the head of the Stormcloak.

"You Imperial bastards!" A female Stormcloak cried.

"Justice!" An Imperial soldier shouted.

" Death to the Stormcloaks!" Another roared.

Dragon heard Ralof sigh next to him, "As fearless in death, as he was in life."

"Next, the Imperial!" Dragon gulped as he was called, only to stop and look at the sky when anther bout of thunder sounded. Only... It sounded more like a roar. A troll, perhaps?

"There it is again," An Imperial soldier said. "Did you hear that?"

"I said NEXT PRISONER!" The Captain shouted.

"To the block, nice and easy." Dragon heard from his left. The Imperial sighed, and walked up to the block, he was pushed to his knees, he heard the priestess begin her prayer as his head was pushed onto the block. He stared up at the executioner in fear. He heard several shouts and the ground shook when he saw it...

A dragon, a large dark dragon landed on the tower in front of him as the headsman raised his axe high.

"Behind you!" Dragon shouted as the dragon opened its great mouth.


End file.
